Broken
by Prime627
Summary: The war is over, and the Autobots lost. So when Megatron orders them all to be tamed, the Decepticons immediately pounce on whoever ticked them off the most. Will the Autobots have the strength to escape or are they easily broken?
1. Chapter 1

The war was lost. The Autobots had been captured and put in little isolation-cells with their arms above their helms and their ankles tied to the ground, not unlike the human children were before Megatron allowed them to be released. Megatron was not interested in the humans just yet. He was more concerned with the Autobots that had not yet been broken: Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Arcee, Bulkhead, and their pesky leader, Optimus Prime.

Megatron was letting different Decepticons take an Autobot as their own to break and tame. Megatron had chosen Optimus, who was his from the beginning. He had always claimed Optimus as his own, in battle and in scenarios. No one faced Optimus. No one. Only he could have that privelage.

He wandered down to cell A-87, where Optimus was hanging out. He chuckled at his own joke and he opened the door. The Prime was staring at him, his optics dim. "Hello, Optimus..."

The Prime bared his denta in a warning, but the warlord only chuckled and patted his cheekplate. Optimus snapped at his servo. "Servos off..."

Megatron went around behind him, pressed a hot panel to his aft. Optimus gasped and hissed, but the submissive part of him whined for more from the warlord. "Oh, soon you will be hungry for my touch. You will see."

He kissed at Optimus' neck, nibbling his audio. The Prime's breath caught in his vents and he squirmed, but his body betrayed him by rubbing back against the warlord. "Megatron, please..."

"I would be willing and honored to invade your little valve, but you are not tame yet. You will beg for me, and I will take your valve and stretch it around whatever I please. Is that comprehendable?"

Optimus snarled, but his helm moved to nod. It was better to not argue with the mech, especially when said mech was Megatron. The warlord smirked and patted his helm as if he was a happy sparkling. Then the mech reached into a little pouch that he had in his servo and produced a jelly cube. "Are you hungry?"

The Prime's optics widened. He had not fueled in weeks, so of course he was hungry. He moved forward a bit, trying to get closer to the jelly cube, but Megatron pushed Optimus back. "Open."

Optimus jerked his helm back at the command, but Megatron made the move to put the cube back. The Prime whimpered and slowly relaxed his jaw a fraction, then a little more. Soon, his mouth was open and his glossa was pressing against his lower lip. Megatron touched the Prime's lower lip and the Prime's glossa slipped free. The warlord put the jelly cube in his mouth, stroked the glossa when he pulled his claws free, then smirked at Optimus. The Prime was shivering and chewing on the cube. He was starving, Megatron realised and he gave the Prime a second cube. This time, he didn't make Optimus beg for it. He let the mech take the second jelly cube and devour it. Then he patted the Prime's helm and grabbed his chin.

"You'll be all mine soon, whether you like it or not." He tied a soft leather collar around the Prime's neck and Optimus' optics dimmed and dropped to the floor, studying Megatron's pedes. "You like being mine, don't you?"

The Prime whined gently and forced his helm to move up and down. He was rewarded with another jelly cube. Optimus' processor and body were learning, but Optimus was still fighting against them.

 **ooo**

Megatron sat on his throne, Optimus at his pedes. The Prime was supposed to be paying attention to Megatron and Megatron alone, but the Vehicon behind him who was giving a report was distracting him. Optimus was more interested in what the Vehicon had to say than what cues the warlord was giving him. Megatron dismissed the Vehicon, grabbed Optimus by the collar and forced the Prime's face between his legs. "Optimus," the warlord sighed.

The Prime mewed in response, having learned that _pets don't talk_. He bit his glossa to keep from doing just that.

"Do you recall what cues I was giving you?"

What was Optimus supposed to do? Speak and then get punished? Though Optimus recognized the cues, he shook his helm. He expected pain, but Megatron simply stroked the Prime's helm. Optimus relaxed, and then Megatron grabbed his audio finial and tugged. The Prime yelped.

"That's too bad..." Megatron's panel slid back with a soft hiss and Optimus' optics widened. The warlord didn't _really_ want him to do... _that_ , did he? Megatron pushed his thumb into Optimus' mouth and guided the head of his spike towards his lips. Optimus whimpered. He did, Optimus thought. "Because now you have to make up for it, don't you?"

Optimus mewed softly, gently taking the spike into his mouth. He held onto Megatron's thighs as he worked, his optics dimming in shame. He was a Prime, reduced to sucking another mech's spike! If the others could see him now, they would laugh. They would torture him, make him do stupid things just for their amusement...

Megatron patted Optimus' helm and pulled the audio finial again. Optimus released his spike, whining. Fluid was in his mouth, on his glossa, dripping down his chin. He had been too distracted to realise Megatron had overloaded.

"That's a good pet."

Optimus whimpered as Megatron lifted him and laid the mech in his lap. The warlord watched the Prime, then put a ball in his servos to keep him busy while Megatron worked.

The Prime stretched out, laying across Megatron's lap on his belly and he sighed, squeezing the ball. He started to throw it and catch it, but then he miscalculated and the ball went flying across the room. Optimus slipped down onto the ground and crawled to get it, but it continued to roll.

Megatron held a small remote in his servo and he watched his pet chase the ball. "Stay on your servos and knee struts or you'll get a nasty surprise..." He smirked when the Prime obeyed. He watched Optimus chase the RC ball until the Prime stretched out on his belly and yawned.

Was he truly broken now? He walked to the Prime. He made a signal with his servos. Optimus jumped up and got on Megatron's left side.

The warlord smirked and stroked his pet's helm.

He had won.

 **ooo**

Optimus was eager to please his master, Megatron found. It had taken months of training, but Megatron finally got what the wanted: a loyal pet. He had the Prime on his berth for hours now, the little mech squirming and begging for his master. Megatron felt bad for breaking him down like this, but...he didn't feel bad for long.

He mounted his pet and taught him who belonged to who.


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee hung from her arms, growling in frustration. Starscream watched with amusement, content with just standing there and watching her vent. He touched her cheek whenever he thought she had worn herself out, teasing her and letting her know he was in charge, only to allow his claws to fall victim to her dente.

"You will regret that," he promised. She didn't seem too scared. She kept glaring at him, which was frustrating to say the least. Megatron already had Optimus eating, literally, out of his servo, but Starscream couldn't tame a two-wheeler?

"It's all in the spike, Starscream," Megatron had once joked. The Seeker had asked him what he had done to tame the Prime, who was at the time nuzzling up against the warlord. Starscream imagined Arcee doing that to him, but now she was eagerly waiting for her chance to offline him.

So he had left her to hang for a couple days, and he stood in the doorway. But she never broke. He could never get her to cry out for mercy, not even when he slapped her, kicked her, denied her Energon.

Starscream stormed out of her holding room and marched straight to Megatron's throne room. He considered knocking on the grand door, but he barged right in and caught an optic full of Optimus apparently sucking the warlord. The Seeker grimaced.

"Oh, hello, Starscream...come around, come around. I can't get up and wrap my servo around your skinny neck if you have bad news."

Starscream came around, only out of curiosity. Was the Prime _really_ broken? He was, Starscream found when he stood behind the warlord. Optimus' optics were dim and he was obviously enjoying himself. The real Optimus wouldn't have been caught dead playing submissive.

"Ahh, Orion..." Megatron lifted a leg and pushed the Prime back with a heel. The collared mech had been sucking hungrily, but now he looked up at the two mechs and opened his mouth. "Swallow that and give your master a kiss."

To Starscream's amazement, he did just that. Then the Prime curled up on Megatron's lap and rested his chin on the warlord's shoulder, watching Starscream with pleased optics.

"Don't stare at him, Starscream. Tell me why you've graced me with your presence."

"I want to know how you broke Optimus, and no lies. Give me the truth or..."

"Or what? You'll take my slave? Optimus won't service you. There's nothing there to service. You know he doesn't like valve. Unless I order him, he won't come near mine."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "You broke him...how?" He decided to keep pressing the mech.

He sighed and threw his data pad down. Optimus twitched once when Megatron's servo came down on his thigh, but either he didn't register the pain or he was masking it effectively. While Starscream watched, Optimus turned his helm and licked at Megatron's audio as if to apologise for something.

"You have to _break_ them. I don't mean physically. It's all mental, in here..." He rapped his knuckles against Optimus' helm. The Prime closed his optics. He continued, petting his pet's helm now as he spoke. "Which is going to be hard. Airachnid tried to keep her prisoner and to get answers from her, she killed Tailgate, her partner. She's lost so many partners and she's watched them all, I believe, poof into extinction. So, unless you kill the human boy in front of her, she won't crack."

 _Partners_. The world slapped Starscream in the face and he quickly walked to his pet-to-be. He grabbed a projector on the way, jacked into it and seared footage from the _Nemesis_ into its memory.

Arcee was still hanging there, but she lifted her helm when he came in and she growled. Words could not describe how furious she was, but once the projection started playing in front of her, she broke down.

She watched Starscream kill her partner. Repeatedly. For a day. Starscream grew tired of the projection of his victory after it played three times, but Arcee was fascinated with it. She appeared to never get tired of watching Starscream force his claws into Cliffjumper's chamber, watching the life fade from Cliffjumper's body as he hit the floor, and Starscream's order to _clean that up_ before it replayed from the beginning.

Starscream left her and smirked to himself at his latest victory.

 **ooo**

He didn't really know what to expect. Growling, maybe. Hissing, yeah. Cursing, definitely. Instead, when Starscream opened the door to check on his pet, she was staring at him with soft optics. Broken optics. The projector had run out of power sometime earlier. It was still hot to the touch. Starscream cut her down from the ceiling and watched as she laid at his pedes, gently nuzzling up his legs until he heard his panel slide back with a click. Yes, he growled. Broken pets are wonderful.

He punished her. Had sorrow been a scent, Starscream might have missed the sweet scent of her virginity. How could she have so many partners and not a single mate? No matter. It left Starscream a present, a present he was eager to rip open.

She didn't wail as her seal broke, not like the countless other silly femmes that thought Starscream loved them. She just blinked at the wall, her optics bright and attentive while Starscream went about dominating her.

The only problem with having a femme pet, is that if you were to accidentally let some of your coding loose into her valve, that would shoot straight up into her womb and you would have a Seeker trine to care for. But Arcee had been _fixed_ , as Airachnid liked to put it. Arcee couldn't have children, which scared mechs off. If a femme couldn't bear your sparklings, you wanted nothing to do with them, not while your race was dying out. So Starscream shot load after load of his coding into her valve, but Arcee only sighed and shifted around into a comfortable position. And when he finally pulled out, she turned around and licked him clean before presenting her aft to him again.

Starscream smirked and he bit her audio. "Rest now," he said and he shoved her onto the floor. "Made my sheets all messy..." He flicked the fluid onto her, smirking when she let him. Arcee, the strong two-wheeler Airachnid never got to break, was whimpering for punishment. Starscream knew it was because she had let both her partners die and she had been powerless to do anything. He could practically hear her thoughts: _Why didn't you save them? Why didn't you save them? You could have saved them_.

Starscream wanted to grab her and shake her, slap her and yell at her _You couldn't have done anything_. Instead, he let her torture herself by letting him dominate her in every way he desired.

He would show off to Megatron in the morning, he thought and he laid down in his berth. He gave Arcee a cue to hop onto the berth and curl up beside him. She did, and Starscream slapped her as an experiment. She couldn't _really_ be broken.

But she only blinked and pressed her face into his neck, whimpering and mewing an apology, for forgiveness. Starscream tugged her doorwings, hard. She only whimpered louder, not from the pain, but from the idea that she had somehow hurt or offended her master.

Starscream smirked and stroked her helm with his claws. She shivered against him, but didn't pull away. It wasn't like she could anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone else, they got easy ones to break. But Breakdown didn't want easy. He wanted do-able. And revenge. Bulkhead had won too many fights, and Breakdown had been thrilled to hear that the Autobots needed breaking and masters. Everyone instantly dove onto whoever hurt them most. Breakdown was one of the first who drug an Autobot off to a dark room. This dark room wasn't Optimus' Dark Room. The Prime had crafted a room to both soothe and comfort a Cybertronian. Megatron's dark rooms were meant to make the occupant feel isolated and forgotten. Minutes felt like days tied up in one of those rooms. Bulkhead, he figured, would be easy.

Megatron needed less than a week to break Optimus. Starscream needed over a week to break the two-wheeler. She was happily stuck between the Seeker's legs whenever he sat down and gave her the cue to begin.

But Breakdown needed three days to ruin Bulkhead, and so far, it was working. He had not visited his pet since he had shoved the mech into the room, his servos tied to his sides and his legs tied so that he remained on his knees and chest. He was used to being big and strong, but in that position, he was small and vulnerable. From the security camera feed Breakdown was getting, he knew Bulkhead hadn't moved a wire since he was put in there, but Breakdown could tell the mech was wavering. One more day and Breakdown would have his perfect pet.

First, he needed to feed the mech. The Autobots hadn't been fed at all as far as Breakdown knew, when they first came in, and that was weeks ago. Megatron called the order to break them when Optimus bit his digits and, according to rumor, bit three of them off. If he did, the corrective surgery was flawless, thanks to Knock Out.

Bulkhead didn't lift his helm when Breakdown walked in with a cube of Energon for him. No jelly for his pet, not like Optimus, who would eat anything Megatron jammed into his mouth. Jelly was delicious, sure, but it burned out fast and left the pets...lethargic. Which didn't seem to be happening to Optimus, Breakdown thought as he frowned. The Prime was energetic and Megatron was satisfied. Perhaps Optimus was the exception? Breakdown didn't know. He decided to look into that once he fed his pet.

The former Wrecker, unable to get up, licked the Energon off of Breakdown's servo. Breakdown was possitively thrilled. Instead of three days as he predicted, he had broken a _Wrecker_ in two! He patted his pet on the helm, dumped the rest of the cube on the floor, and stood back to watch the mech lap it up. Then he left him, smirking and whistling to share the good news.

Megatron was reading a report, Optimus sprawled across his lap as the Prime played with another toy, this time what appeared to be a complex puzzle cube that had to be taken apart and put back together one tiny square at a time due to spinning, turning, and pressing. Optimus had only removed three squares, which was three times as much as Breakdown could manage.

"Megatron, I wish to report success. Bulkhead is completely broken."

The warlord made a grunt. Then he shoved the toy out of Optimus' servos and cued for the mech to stand. Optimus immediately jumped out of his lap and stood by Megatron's side. They never not touched.

"That is excellent news." The warlord snapped his digits and Optimus looked at the warlord expectantly. "Get Breakdown a cube for his efforts. The pink stuff, not the jelly."

"About the jelly," Breakdown said. "You have been feeding him only that?"

"He wants nothing more." That wasn't really a true statement. He didn't get anything but that because he physically and mentally couldn't ask for something else. The Prime's vocals and processor were convinced he was a toy.

"I am merely surprised at the results." Breakdown accepted the High Grade cube the Prime offered and he watched the warlord's pet press back up against him. Megatron checked him for the jelly cubes, as if expecting him to steal, something else his processor was against doing.

Megatron nodded and released Optimus, making the Prime kneel by the throne as a punishment for something or another. "As am I. Perhaps it is because I used Low Grade to make the jelly?"

Breakdown nodded. That could do it, he decided. "Well, I will be interested to see how he is in the future on his jelly-diet."

Megatron dismissed the warrior, then Breakdown walked back to see how Bulkhead was.

The green mech was licking at the floor still, at some imaginary taste of Energon that remained. Satisfied, Breakdown left a pile of jellied Low Grade, and he watched his pet swallow those within minutes. Then he took his pet back to his quarters to show him who was boss.


	4. Chapter 4

**You know when you're so used to typing something and then you type it subconsciously and you don't even notice until someone points it out to you? Yeah, I made that mistake. I called Arcee's wing-things doorwings and they were** _ **all**_ **over me about that. What do I even call them, anway? I get she's a motorcycle and therefore is unable to have "door"wings, but what do you want me to call them? Flankwings? Sidewings? Nah. Doorwings, man. XD Another is that I typed ULTRA MAGNUS instead of Bumblebee when in my notes I have Bumblebee listed and not Ultra Magnus XD So just so you guys know, there'll be another chapter for Ultra Magnus since I'm sure he feels left out. Let Broken resume...**

He didn't really make Predaking mad. Had he had his choice of Decepticons, he would have been all over Starscream. But he was given his choice of Autobots, and so he chose the little lapdog of a medic.

Ratchet struggled at first, but Predaking was stronger and so the medic had to submit. Predaking was now watching his pet argue with himself on the landing pad of the _Nemesis_ : To jump or not to jump. Predaking would have caught the medic if he jumped, and he supposed the medic already knew that, so the medic resisted the urge to jump.

"Why is Megatron doing this to us?" The medic was storming up to him now, forcing Predaking to rise on his pedes instead of lounging in the sunlight. "What has he done to Optimus? To everyone else?"

Predaking couldn't speak in his beast mode. His vocals didn't work that way, so he transformed into his bipedal form. "He is merely breaking them. All is well. I am sure your precious Prime is safe, as is everyone else, just not in the correct frame of mind."

"What do you mean by that, beast?"

Predaking only shrugged. He didn't know for sure. He didn't want to know for sure. There were things he wanted to know, and things he didn't.

Ratchet grumbled and he sat down, hugging himself. The wind had picked up. "I suppose you're going to turn me into a pet now, just like what Megatron is doing to Optimus."

"No. Predacons don't break their mates. They build them up. You will merely have to act the part of pet. You will need to seem submissive, so you must _be_ submissive."

"You're not exactly eloquent, are you?"

Predaking snorted steam. "Back in my time, we did not need words. We needed only dente and claws."

Ratchet looked down at the claws Predaking was displaying and he sighed. "So, I suppose I should be all snuggly with you?"

"Only around the others. Here you may do what you wish."

But Ratchet wasn't fooled. Soon, his body would be begging for someone to hold him and then he will be in the same zombie-boat as Optimus, immune to pain and only willing to please. The medic wondered if part of his processor would remain for him to jump off the _Nemesis_.

 **ooo**

Predaking didn't know what was happening to Ratchet. The medic was growing needy and whining for him, even when the Predacon told him to settle down and go away. He bit him once, but Ratchet just crawled around after him, hugging his tail and his ankles as the Predacon walked around.

Megatron was amused when he saw them. "Seems you have broke him in what, Predaking? A few days?"

The Predacon lowered his gaze to the warlord, then snarled at Ratchet as the medic mewed and pressed his face into the beast's sensitive belly as an apology.

Optimus was nuzzling Megatron, not interested in his former friend. Predaking moved closer, flaring his wings. Optimus didn't even look up from licking his master's audio.

"He is not scared of anything except me disappearing and never coming to get him. It seems as though your own pet is concerned you're leaving, or interested in another pet."

Ratchet had begun to wail, scrabbling at the Predacon's smooth armor and leaving scratches in his haunches and on his flanks. The Predacon grumbled and curled around him, wondering if he could squeeze the pet to death. Ratchet settled and curled up against his belly.

"I will leave you to that, then, Predaking. Congratulations, by the way. I think you've made the top time in breaking an Autobot."

Predaking snorted and laid his helm down, watching his pet lick and nuzzle his armor. He hadn't wanted this, not really. But Ratchet...he hurt him, some how. He didn't even remember much, except he was hurting the medic and laughing. The medic was escaping, wasn't he? He racked his processor, jumping up when he heard the _shink_ of his panel sliding back. His rod hung limp between his legs and he fanned his wings in a warning, not appreciating the sudden exposure.

The medic moved closer, making the Predacon skitter back in annoyance. What was _wrong_ with him?

But Ratchet's mouth found its way around Predaking's rod and the beast stiffened and shifted on his claws, unsure of what to do. The females he had been with didn't do this. He had to pin them down and force himself inside, often breaking their seals. Ratchet was willing and he was eager to please. Was the medic defective?

He looked between his forelegs to see the medic, who had coaxed the Predacon into an overload. The medic slowly turned, opened his mouth and flashed his glossa. Empty and clean. Predaking snorted in surprise, then hauled aft to the other end of the landing pad. Ratchet followed on his knee struts, mewing softly and pathetically.

The sky opened up and cried for the medic. Predaking was already sheltered and warm by the exit/entrance. His pet flopped down on his side and laid there. In the cold. Under the constant fall of rain.

Predaking sighed and he got up. He stood beside the medic's body, facing the exit/entrance. Then he slowly unfolded his wing so that the medic was sheltered. Ratchet immediately latched onto his left foreleg and didn't let go, even when the medic walked over to the sheltered part of the landing pad.

Predaking dried the medic, licked between Ratchet's optics, then laid his helm down. Ratchet curled up against his side and nuzzled him. Then the pet laid down beside his master and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, he had the little bugger right where he wanted him: legs spread, arms tied above his helm, mouth gagged, all complete with a blindfold. Soon, he would have no armor to hide his spike and valve.

Knock Out did hate it when someone looked flashier than he, and Smokescreen certainly was, unfortunately for him.

"How are you?" He ran his claws up the mech's leg and watched him squirm, muffled cursing reaching his audios and encouraging him forward. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you..."

"Somopha-" Smokescreen's mumbles were cut off when Knock Out's digits found something rather interesting and decided to investigate, unfortunately for Smokescreen.

"Where is all this _lubricant_ coming from?" He pushed his claws behind the littler mechs panel and tugged it off, exposing his valve as it clenched.

"Ge'ophee!" Smokescreen began to squirm and kick, even though he looked like a little worm trying to get away from a bird.

"You sound and look ridiculous. Perhaps you should just give up."

Smokescreen snarled, oral lubricant spraying out from behind the gag. Knock Out took that as _frag off_ , but he was too happy to just let him squirm pathetically around and beg through his gag.

He rubbed at the valve, then he mounted him. He was being driven up the wall. He couldn't wait anymore.

Smokescreen screamed then and Knock Out removed the gag to plant a heavy kiss on his mouth. He forced his spike into the little mech, smirking when he felt the mech go limp with the realization he was no longer his own, he was Knock Outs.

After being tied up for hours and hours, just whining and crying to be released, Smokescreen broke then.

Knock Out commed Breakdown when he finished, forcing his claws into Smokescreen's aft again. "How is your pet?"

 _Broken. Yours?_

"Broken," he agreed and he looked at Smokescreen. The mech was mumbling pathetically, his valve clenched tightly around his claws, which amused Knock Out to no end. "I just fragged you and you're still tight?" He swatted the mech's thigh, not surprised that Smokescreen didn't stir from his mumblings. "Perhaps we should let them visit with each other."

 _Bulkhead has not yet earned that,_ Breakdown commed, his voice carrying an amused tone that made Knock Out smirk.

"Ah. And first he must learn to crawl?"

 _More or less. He can't exactly do that in the position I have him in now_.

Knock Out could only imagine what Breakdown had done to his poor rival. He looked at Smokescreen and ended the comm. He pulled the blindfold back and untied the mech slowly.

Smokescreen did this weird sliver/tumble down the berth and landed on his aft, his helm striking the end of the berth with enough force to both draw a nice trickle of Energon and a wince from Knock Out.

Though pets couldn't register pain, they could still die from stupid accidents like the one Knock Out had just witnessed.

He quickly mopped up the Energon with a towel and patched the mech's helm, stroking it as he stood. Then he slapped the mech, grabbed his winglets and tugged. Hard. "Why did you do that? Huh?"

Smokescreen babbled nonsense (Primus, he was just like a sparkling, Knock Out found to his disappointment) and wrapped his arms around his leg. Was Optimus this clingy to Megatron? The medic kicked his leg free and led the pet to a corner where a collar was waiting on the counter next to it and a length of chain was bolted to the wall above a flat pillow. "Your corner, my MedBay. You own nothing. I own you." He put the collar around Smokescreen's neck and chained him up.

Smokescreen blinked bright attentive optics up at Knock Out, then laid his helm down on the pillow. The medic smirked.

"How could you have lasted so long? You're all just unbroken pets!" He delivered a kick to his pet's side. Only a soft grunt escaped Smokescreen's vocals as he watched the medic.

"I hope that's not how you intend to break him," Megatron said as he walked in. Apparently, Knock Out grumbled, he was checking in on all the masters. Optimus stood behind the warlord, his optics glued to the silver plating of his shoulder.

"Oh, he is already broken. Just making sure that he is, in fact, mine."

"You have chained him up like a dog?"

"Aren't dogs pets, my liege?" Knock Out smirked as he walked to check out the Prime. He whistled. "He is still startling, even more so as a piece of jewelry on your shoulder, my lord."

Megatron swatted Optimus' cheek when the Prime moved a little too close (about a centimeter to be exact). "Indeed..."

Knock Out chuckled as he watched them. "He is very submissive."

"He is." He nodded at the doctor. "Keep up the good work, doctor. I will be coming around again to check up on you."

When Megatron left, Knock Out glanced back at Smokescreen. His pet was sitting up and waiting patiently for him, as if expecting a command or even a possible promise of a treat. But Knock Out went into the back room and left his pet to wait for nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

The scout was hanging, still. Dreadwing had chosen the scout merely because he had helped kill his brother. This was torture enough, hanging from his arms. He expected the scout to break, and Bumblebee did. He blipped and bleeped for Dreadwing to ease his pain, until his optics brightened and he began to chirr and whine for him, but the mech wouldn't have it.

"You killed my brother. You killed Skyquake. Do you remember him?"

The scout chirred again and tried to nuzzle Dreadwing's servo as it slapped him across the face. It surprised the mech that the scout nuzzled his servo anyway and the mech slapped him so hard the mouth piece unhinged and clattered to the floor.

Bumblebee stared at it for a moment before he looked at Dreadwing, his mouth opening as static surged from his damaged vocals. His mouth was scarred, but not as badly as Wheeljack's. Dreadwing slapped the young mech again, smirking when the scout made another burst of static around the word _master_.

He cut him down and made the mech get up. "Rise, you pathetic excuse for a mech!" He kicked him in the stomach when he dind't rise fast enough, then he laughed again.

Bumblebee got up quicker this time, then he nuzzled up to the mech, reminding Dreadwing of a scraplet before it ate someone's spark out.

Megatron was very interested to see what Dreadwing had accomplished. "He is tame already?"

Dreadwing shoved the scout forward. He landed and skidded on his belly before he jumped back up and ran back to Dreadwing's side. "And seemingly glued to my side, master." He watched Optimus play with a toy, a sphere that changed colors with every touch. Megatron was petting his pet's aft, which didn't distract the Prime one bit, but Optimus was obviously alert to his master's needs because he moved so he could lick at his neck and audio.

"Yes, well, pets are like that, aren't they? I would recommend hurrying the little one into your quarters for some master-and-pet time, but he seems perfectly content to try now." Megatron leaned forward in amusement, and that prompted Dreadwing to look down.

Bumblebee was nuzzling his helm between his legs, licking and nipping along the seams in his armor. The mech grunted and tried to move away, but that just opened up his valve for the scout, and he jumped on it immediately.

Megatron made a soft jealous sound. "Optimus would have to be ordered to do that to me..."

Dreadwing bared his denta as the scout forced his glossa against the mech's valve cover, and it _shink_ ed back without his permission. He glared at Megatron all the while, forcing himself to stay still so he wouldn't roll onto his belly and force his aft into the air, begging his pet to do what he was broken to do.

Dreadwing overloaded quickly. Megatron gave Optimus a cue and the Prime slowly walked over to lap up Dreadwing's fluid as well. Bumblebee and Optimus growled as they licked the floor, moving closer to each other. Soon Dreadwing was between two ticked-off mechs.

Megatron called Optimus back and the Prime took off, jumping into his master's lap and he licked the warlord's lips.

"Mm. Dreadwing. Why have I not taken you to my berth before?"

Dreadwing shrugged. "We have been busy..." He looked down at Bumblebee, snapped his digits, and he walked away with his pet. "I will be in my quarters if you desire me later for anything besides your berth."

"Trust me, Dreadwing, I have my spike busy in another mouth." His servo clapped against Optimus' aft for emphasis and Dreadwing growled lowly.

"Understood, master." He shut the door behind him, then he walked down to his quarters to set up a space for Bumblebee.

The scout stood in the doorway, watching Dreadwing even though the mech offered the berth for him to sit. When he turned to glare at the scout, he realized his mistake. He made the offer an order, and the scout obeyed.

He pushed the scout to the foot of the berth, then laid down for a nap. When he woke, the scout was still there. He had expected a cuddle during the night. As soon as the scout registered his master was staring at him, he sat up and chirred. Somehow, he had the mouth piece back. Dreadwing smirked and he rubbed his helm.

"Skyquake would frag you so hard into this berth...you're lucky you killed him." He slowly spread his legs again and tapped his valve cover.

Bumblebee wasted no time.


	7. Chapter 7

Do you know how to break a Wrecker? Wreckers rely on sight, and when you take that away, they're vulnerable. When they don't have sight, they rely heavily on sound. Best to keep silent, which was no problem for Soundwave. That made them revert to scent, but the thing with being hung in a cleaned room in the belly of the _Nemesis_...there wasn't much to smell. Which left touch and taste. Touch was robbed from him the moment he was hung by his arms, and taste, well... Soundwave was working on it.

Wheeljack was gagging, not on Energon, or on air. No, no, he was gagging on Soundwave's feeler which was jammed into his mouth in the kindest of ways. It tasted...strange. He expected metal, but what he got, was a sweet taste. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew he had tasted such a substance before...and had he seen what Soundwave did to the feeler, he would have known why. The other feeler was rubbing at Soundwave's valve just as the other had done. It dripped with lubricant, then the spy switched feelers.

Wheeljack contemplated biting, but he had fought the spy before, and he remembered when he cracked the son-of-a-scrapheap's visor, and how _that_ had gone over. Wheeljack would rather face a thousand scraplets than Soundwave. Scraplets hurt less.

Soundwave released the mech and shook his feelers out, stroking one, and then the other. He plucked the blindfold off and stared at the mech.

"Ah," the mech panted. "Got your visor fixed." He wanted to spit on it, but he was worried what the mech would see fit for revenge. He instead held back the fluid-tinted oral lubricant and he offered a grin. "My apologies for shattering it in the first place?"

Wow, that came out like a question.

Soundwave lifted his servo and touched the mech's cheek, gently. It distracted Wheeljack long enough for him to relax. And then the tentacle he had been gagging on was shoved into his valve.

"Holy mother of-!" The blindfold was shoved into his mouth and Soundwave tipped his helm as he moved the tentacle around in his valve.

Wheeljack was tight. He probably only submitted to a mech once before, and Soundwave wondered if he'd suffer consequences from lack of Energon-flow into his feeler. He drew it out and Wheeljack's optics rolled back. It came out with a wet sound and a spatter of lubricant Soundwave promptly scanned. He chirped a bit, produced an image of Wheeljack's face when the feeler came out and presented it to the Wrecker when he came around.

The Wrecker growled lowly in displeasure, but he was quickly moaning when the tentacle found its way back up into his valve. The other feeler was gripping his spike and pumping slowly. Soundwave, meanwhile, was perfectly content to watch his face and dribble his own lubricant and fluid onto the floor.

Wheeljack's optics were brightening, which always amused Soundwave. Wouldn't they dim if he was breaking? No, he decided. That would be silly.

He pulled away from the Wrecker, replaced the blindfold, and stroked his scarred mouth first with his digits, and then with his tentacles. Wheeljack's glossa pressed against all three, showing his appreciation to his master. Soundwave produced an electronic snicker and he circled the mech slowly.

He had only claimed Wheeljack because of the crack the aft but in his visor, but now that he had him, what was he do to with him? Wheeljack had no visor to crack, and he already knew he could use the Wrecker for pleasure. Was that really it?

Soundwave left the Wrecker, having no where to put him. He had no quarters, no personal one anyway. He slept standing on his pedes, usually hooked up to a computer while his tentacles worked and his internal programs did what he was supposed to do. He had no where else to put the Wrecker, so Wheeljack was cut down and left in the room.

But Wheeljack had several surprises for him. One, the Wrecker found Soundwave immediately. Two, he found the spy's panel. Three, he opened it. Four...

Soundwave wasn't fast enough. His servos flew up a little too late to push the Wrecker back. He was already sucking and licking his spike.

The spy had never been played with. He hadn't really even played with himself. Sure, his tentacles investigated, but he never overloaded. He didn't even know that was possible for him, though he knew it was possible for Megatron from experience. He had heard the warlord roar sixty too many times.


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream walked down to Megatron's throne room, Arcee trailing after him. He had a few questions and concerns dealing with the Autobots.

"You may enter," Megatron growled when Starscream wisely knocked. He kicked Optimus out from between his legs and shut his panel. He shoved a metal ball into the Prime's servos when he started to get annoying.

"Lord Megatron," the Seeker greeted. He watched Optimus play for a bit before he looked at the warlord. "I have some concerns."

"Proceed, pest!"

Starscream shoved Arcee around to stand between him and the warlord as a buffer. "How do I know this breaking stuff even worked? I mean, she hasn't tried to kill me in my sleep, but what if she does? And why was it so easy? I broke a femme before, and that took _years_."

Megatron roared and he grabbed the metal ball back from the Prime and he threw it at Starscream. It hit his wing and he yelped. "Fool! How long as the war been over, Starscream? Do you dare question what I have done? Answer me, Starscream!"

The warlord had gotten off his throne and was now running after him. So, Starscream thought, this is what happens when you interrupt a pet and his master.

"Years, Megatron!"

"Correct, Starscream," the warlord growled and he started walking calmly towards them. "And how long have you had your little pet?"

"A few days, but-"

Megatron interrupted him. "I have not touched the Autobots for years. The only interraction they had was a drone or two feeding them rotten Energon. When I gave the signal to the others to have them take a pet, I knew that it would be a little too easy to break them, especially since they were simply _dying_ to be touched."

"But Arcee..."

"I told you she would be a tough one. I also knew you had the way to break her." Megatron grabbed his Second by the neck and shook him hard. "Now, do you dare question me again? I made it so even a fool like you couldn't screw it up." The warlord threw the Seeker towards the door. "Now leave us!"

Starscream shuffled Arcee out of the room and he slapped her hard. "I told you it was a stupid thing to ask!" She just blinked at him and slowly nuzzled up to his chest.

Megatron settled in his throne. Optimus was in his lap the moment his aft hit the seat. "Optimus, you know I do everything that has a purpose for the cause. Do you trust me?"

Optimus licked his master's audio, his optics brightening.

"Of course you do. Now, shall we stop by and see how Ultra Magnus and Shockwave are doing?"

The Prime, if he understood what Megatron was saying, didn't react to his adopted brother's name. Megatron smirked and he hook his claws in Optimus' collar. "Let's go, then."

When they arrived in Shockwave's lab, Ultra Magnus was laying at the scientist's pedes, his optics closed. Optimus was given the command to go into the back room, as was Ultra Magnus. The two pets walked into the indicated room, and then Megatron shut the door.

"It is logical to conclude that they are broken completely, Lord Megatron."

Megatron watched his closest "friend" as he worked, feeding a tiny Predacon litter. "Yet some doubt I have taken the proper steps in breaking them down."

"Starscream has no logic, Master." Shockwave pulled his servos away and watched the litter for several moments before he moved onto the next ones. They were dead in their box, and he dumped those into the garbage, on top of several other bodies that needed to be taken out. Megatron growled.

"How goes Project Predacon?"

"Predaking has asked for several new Predacons, but I try to bring them up as he desires and they die before their sixth week. It is very illogical and very frustrating."

Megatron nodded and he continued speaking with Shockwave, unaware of the conversation going on in the back room.

Optimus hugged his brother, purring quietly. "Are you well?"

Ultra Magnus nodded and he tugged at his collar. "I believe you were correct in predicting that they would take any sign of weakness as progress."

"I am only sorry it took so long to get us in this position," Optimus said as he helped loosen the collar around his brother's neck. "What have you managed to learn about Project Predacon?"

"It is going wrong with every single try. Six babies die every week."

Optimus nodded. He hated learning that babies were dying. "Inform me if anything changes."

When Megatron opened the door, he found Optimus and Ultra Magnus just staring at each other, chirping for their masters to come and get them. Optimus ran over when he saw Megatron and he wrapped his limbs around the mech, squealing in delight.

Shockwave came up behind him. "It is interesting that they recognize us and no one else."

Megatron growled and he bit Optimus' digits when the Prime touched his mouth. "Mm." He walked back to the throne room and he set the mech down on the floor. He spread his legs again and he watched his pet service him. Then he patted his helm and kicked the Prime away.


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus snuck out of his master's quarters. It was hard for him to fake through being a pet, but he had to. He had to get _off_ this ship with his team, his family. They felt the same, so they were all for tricking the Decepticons, who couldn't easily be deceived like this. Optimus had no doubt that they would find out about their little masquerade soon.

Arcee was walking down the halls, rubbing at her collar. They met up every night in the MedBay since Smokescreen was chained up. Bumblebee was already sitting beside him.

"Sir, I know it's for the mission, but if I have to suck Knock Out's spike _one more time_..."

The other Autobots agreed and Bumblebee chittered his own response. Optimus nodded in his own agreement. "We must keep up pretending to be pets for as long as we can."

The Autobots groaned.

Ultra Magnus lifted his servo a fraction, indicating he wanted to speak. "Shockwave has made a breakthrough. The Predalets are surviving a little longer now, and each litter after the last lives a week longer. I have tried poisoning them, but...Shockwave hardly leaves me alone."

Anyone behind the mech could see the ruined valve covering, and Optimus could see the scuff marks on his brother's hips. He felt a surge of anger, but he quickly calmed down.

"We feel your pain, Ultra Magnus," Optimus murmured and he rubbed his helm. "Megatron has hardly let me come out from between his thighs."

Arcee sighed. "I'm glad I can't carry. Starscream has been...relentless."

Smokescreen growled lowly. "I'm always tied up and fragged _in public_."

Bulkhead rubbed his wrists. "I was there for most of them..."

Optimus looked around at his team. "I agree, this has not been the easiest mission, but we have fooled them so far, and we will continue to fool them so long as we keep taking the pain-inhibitor pills, keep our optics bright, and our legs spread and our mouths open."

"Easy for you, Optimus!" Arcee whined. "I walked in and saw how Megatron treats you. Have you seen Starscream care for me? Or Knock Out for Smokescreen? They don't _care_ about us, not the way Megatron does for you."

Optimus closed his optics. "My life with him is no _picnic_ either." He sent images of him being tied up, forced into submission, and left alone for days at a time before Megatron "remembered" he had a pet.

Arcee sighed and whined softly as she slumped to her side. "I want to go home," she whispered. If she wasn't broken, she soon would be.

Ultra Magnus tapped his helm. "Dawn is coming. We should be heading back into our masters' quarters."

Optimus hugged his team close, kissing each helm sadly before they all went their separate ways.

Megatron was still sleeping when Optimus walked in. The Prime padded to the berth, crawled to lay against his master's back, and he licked his audio.

He woke up and turned over. "I was wondering where you went," he murmured. He grabbed Optimus' collar and tugged. "I was thinking that you...ran away."

Optimus fought back the fear and he flicked his glossa out against his master's denta when they flashed again, yelping when the sharpened edges cut his glossa open.

"Stupid Prime..." He grabbed the Prime's face and he shook him by it hard enough to snap his spinal column, but then he forced the Prime's face downwards, smirking as his panel _snick_ ed back.

Optimus closed his optics and he serviced his master, growling softly as he slowly pulled back. Megatron had fallen asleep. Optimus sat up and he watched his former friend.

"You think we are broken, but we are merely waiting. Waiting, and mocking you as you go around thinking you have won."

Megatron twitched in response.


	10. Chapter 10

Megatron woke up, dangling from the ceiling by his arms. Soundwave was on his right, looking completely dumbfounded. Shockwave hung from his pedes on his left.

Optimus was sitting in the middle of the room, tipping his helm at his master.

"Optimus, who tied us up?" He squirmed in his bounds, watching his pet as the Prime started to mew. "Optimus, untie me!"

Optimus jumped to his pedes, walked over and pressed a kiss to his audio. Megatron's optics dimmed and rolled back into his helm...and then he was greeted with a click. He opened his optics. Optimus was stepping back from him, his optics back to their normal intensity. The collar around his neck was gone, and Megatron found it around his own neck.

"Optimus, what...?"

"I deeply apologize for my behavior, master," Optimus said, grabbing Megatron by his face and shaking him. "But...it is with good cause."

When Megatron was released, he gasped at him. "You _faked_!"

"It was pretty easy," Optimus said. "Do not think too poorly of yourself, Megatron. The others were tricked, too."

Optimus shrugged when the warlord looked back at him. "I guess we will be taking our leave of you all, _masters_. I hope you are not too offended."

"OPTIMUS, UNCHAIN US THIS INSTANT!"

The door closed.

"OPTIMUS!"

Optimus looked up at his team, who was perched on Predaking's back. Ratchet said that all Predaking was very kind to him, even though he had wronged the 'con several times before. Optimus climbed up the Predacon to sit on his shoulders and he leaned forward. "Do you recall the directions I gave you?"

The Predacon spat sparks in excitement and danced beneath the Prime. Optimus chuckled and looked back at his unbroken team, grinning from audio to audio.

Ultra Magnus' lips rasped against Wheeljack's audio. "Remind me...if Optimus is ever bored...we refuse to help him get better."

"Agreed," the team said.

Optimus urged the Predacon forward, purring loudly as Predaking ran to the landing pad and launched into the air, spinning lazily.

"Fasten your seatbelts!"

"There are no seatbelts!"

"Hold onto something!"  
"There's nothing to hold onto!"  
"FRAG YOU, OPTIMUS!"

The Predacon was spiralling down towards the ground, then abruptly fanned out his wings and landed delicately. Arcee was the first one off. Ultra Magnus bellyflopped onto the ground and gripped the dirt.

"Earth is for pedes, and therefore, I am not leaving. Ever."

Optimus leaned into Predaking's neck and he chuckled softly. "Welcome home, Predaking."

The beast tipped his helm back and roared.

 **ooo**

Starscream dared to speak. "I tried to warn you..."

"SHUT UP, STARSCREAM!" Everyone was glaring at him, even Soundwave, who pulled up an image of angry Megatron on his visor.

The Seeker lowered his helm and he focused on his pedes. "Perhaps the Vehicon Steve will find us!"

Their shouting did, fortunately, attract the Vehicon they fondly called Steve, but Steve was more interested in calling his fellow Vehicons over to see their masters "hanging out".

"Steve, this isn't funny!" Starscream growled, his wings trembling in anger.

"It is, illogically, funny," Shockwave admitted and he looked over at Megatron, who promptly kicked him in the helm.

Soundwave was silent, which meant he was planning on killing each Vehicon individually, creatively, and uniquely. He lowered his helm a fraction to hide a smirk that couldn't be seen anyway.

Steve, at last, grew tired of the game and cut Knock Out down, who had been complaining about his finish for the past six hours.

Megatron watched as Steve promised to retrieve the others _to ensure that they would not kill him on sight._ The warlord kicked Soundwave's knee. "Don't plan his death in the next five minutes. Save it until a couple days."

 _Option: Blow him to pieces._

"No, too messy, and no one will clean that up."

 _Option: Shadowzone_.

"And risk Skyquake coming into our dimention?"

 _Option: Drop him from warship_.

"Excellent. Plan that three days from now, would you, my dear spy?"

 _Event: Saved on Megatron's calendar._

Megatron looked at Starscream, who was scratching at the chains. "Starscream, I'll kill you for this."

"What!? I tried to _warn_ you, master!"

"You didn't try hard enough!"

"You were going to _kill_ me!"

"That's no excuse!"

Shockwave tapped his wrist, producing holograms of how the Autobots became _un_ broken. "Megatron, you are not going to believe this, but the Autobots, they were faking the whole time."

Megatron tipped his helm back and growled at the ceiling.

 **How's that for an ending? Megatron** _ **always**_ **gets stuck with the idiots, doesn't he? XD**


End file.
